Redemption
by TopazAngel
Summary: Set after "Tomorrow." Faith comes back to see and Angel, and instead finds that he has dissapeared, and his son is resposible. Connor/Faith~FINISHED~
1. Prologue

Author: TopazAngel

Title: Redemption

Rating: PG-13 probably.

Spoilers: Season three of Angel…All the way through Tomorrow.

Pairing: Faith/Connor

Genre: romance/drama/angst

Teaser: Faith gets out of prison, and meets up with Connor.

Distribution: SU, other than that, please tell me where it is going!

FEEDBACK: I CRAVE IT!!! Please…I really welcome constructive criticism on this one…I am not used to writing either of the characters.

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill…I don't own em! Joss is the God of all things Buffy and Angel related…I just like to play with the characters everyone in a while.

AN: I just got to wondering what would happen if these to ever got together…Honestly, I have no idea where this is going…I just need a break from the other stories I am writing! I have never written anything Faith centric, so please tell me if this doesn't work. PS-The title is tentative…It will probably change…If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me!

Faith was happy to finally feel the warmth of the sunshine on her face again. She walked slowly down the street. She knew what she was looking for, but she was nervous. She didn't know how everyone would take her return.

Angel she was okay with. He had even visited her a few times. They were Five by Five, but she knew she should be ready for an all out war with Wesley and Cordelia. They wouldn't appreciate her asking for a place to say. She knew that much.

She had arrived outside the hotel. She stood starring blankly at the door. She didn't know whether to go in or not. She ultimately decided to turn around and walk away from the hotel. Too late.

"Hello." A young man said. Faith noted that he was somewhat good looking, but a little on the skinny side. 

"Hey…I am looking for Angel Investigations. Is this it?" She asked him.

"Yes. I am Connor Angel."

"Oh…Cool. I am Faith. Is Angel around?" She asked the boy.

"No…" He said reluctantly, "Do you need help though, because we can help you."

"No…I really need to see Angel. He knows me. Could you tell him that Faith stopped by?"

"Well, he has disappeared. Do you want to talk to Fred and Gunn?"

"Disappeared?" She asked.

"Connor…Who are you talking to out there?" A girl asked form inside the house.

"A girl that says she knows my father," He answered back, "Her name is Faith."

"Faith? I think I remember Angel talking about her…" Suddenly the skinny girl was standing next to the boy, "Were you the one in prison?" She asked, a little bluntly.

"Yeah…That's me…The little jailbird…Did you just say that you were Angel's son? Isn't that a little on the impossible side?"

"Well, apparently not…Because I'm here."

"Do you wanna come in? I mean, Angel isn't here…But he will be soon. Or at least, we hope he will."

"No that's okay. I'll just go somewhere else," She said. She wasn't very eager to find out what Wesley would do to her without Angel around to stop him.

"Oh, nonsense. Me and Gunn can fix up a room for you…You can stay here until we find Angel." She said sweetly. Faith tried to say, but she really did need a place to stay, and it was either this place or a homeless shelter.

"Okay…Thanks," She answered, forcing a smile.

*****

Faith followed Connor up to the room they had fixed for her.

"So, where are Cordelia and Wesley?" She asked Connor.

"Wesley? I don't think I have met him…Cordelia is gone too…She disappeared the same night as Angel."

"You haven't met Wesley? But him and Angel were all buddy/buddy the last time I saw them…" She said, sounding a bit confused.

"Well, I haven't seen him, and I have been here about a month…They talk about him sometimes though, when they don't think I am listening…"

"What do they say?"

"Well, I only hear bits and pieces, but I think he did something to betray Angel."

"Wow…Stuffy guy grew a pair," She said, laughing a little, "So, where did you come from? I mean, Angel never mentioned a son…" She told him.

"Well, I was kidnapped when I was a baby…I came back to find my father…I grew up in Quor-toth."

"Where's that?"

"It's a hell dimension."

"That sucks. So, how old are you?"

"Well, they tell me that when I was taken as a baby it was only a couple months ago, but I am sixteen where I am from."

"So, wow…You come back, and your dad disappears…That's horrible…I mean, I sort of understand the whole not having a parent around thing."

"Yeah. Horrible." He said, of course, he was lying, "Well, here is your room."

"Thanks…Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight Faith."

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter One

AN/ Nothing of any substance to say here…Just please R & R! Hope you like!

Chapter One

"So, he just POOF?" Faith asked Fred and Gunn. She had woken up about an hour ago, and she had started to talk to the girl, and the Gunn joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah…He went to meet Cordy and we haven't seen either of them since…" Gunn answered.

"So, so, you, umm, think that maybe they, ya know…I mean, you said that Angel was really happy before he left. So do you guys think that maybe-"

"NO," Fred cut her off, "Cordelia wasn't that stupid…Something happened to them. We have a couple of ideas about who may have done it."

"Wolfram and Hart?" Faith asked, she shrugged off the looks they were giving her, "they hired me to get rid of him once…It didn't work. Do you think maybe they had something to do with it?" She asked.

"Its possible…They really wanna get their hands on Connor. And he did have a run in with them earlier that night. They are our only suspects at this point."

"What about Connor? How has he taken all of this? I mean, he gets back from a hell dimension and his dad disappears…"

"He isn't taking it too bad…I mean, he hadn't really gotten to know Angel. I think he is a little more upset than he is asking, though," Fred answered her.

"Huh," She let herself say, "Well, I am gonna go upstairs…Maybe get ready to go out or somethin."

*****

She went up to the room they had given her. It was right across the hall from Connor. She peaked through the open door to his room. He was reading an old book. It looked like something Angel would have been reading.

"What?" He said, looking up to notice that she was starring.

"Nothing…" She said, shaking her head.

"You wanna come in?" He asked her.

"Sure," She sat down on the bed next to him. They sat for a moment before she asked him what had been lingering in her mind, "Why aren't you helping them look for your dad?" 

"What?"

"Well, Fred and Gunn down there are using all they have got to try to find Angel, and you are up here reading."

"Well, I, uh…" He couldn't think of how to answer her. For some reason it wasn't as easy to lie to her as it was to lie to Fred and Gunn.

"It sounds like you two got along pretty well, in the end at least."

"Yeah, well…"

"What?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"From them? I guess so, yeah."

"Angel killed my father."

"But I thought Angel was your father?" She questioned his statement.

"That THING was NOT my father!!! Why do people keep saying that he was my father!?" He demanded.

"Well, he was…"

"No…He was a thing!!! He was an evil thing…"

"Wait…Angel killed someone? That Holtz guy? That's impossible…" She said in disbelief.

"Well, he did. I saw the body…"

"No…Angel is the one who helped me. He helped me! There is NO way he did that…Oh my God…" She said, realizing what was going on.

"What?"

"It was you…You did something to Angel, didn't you?" She asked.

"What?" He said, "You think I hurt my father?" He said, trying to jump back into his lie.

"Don't give me that SHIT!!! I invented it…Connor…What did you do?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Connor said, forcefully.

"Connor, I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing, when you did whatever you did. But Angel is a good guy…He is the only person that believed in me…He helped me change."

"Change? What were you like before?" he asked.

"I was a fiend…I hated the world…I was terrible, and your fath-Angel," She said, remembering what Connor had said earlier, "helped me become a better person…He helped me get redemption."

"He is still a monster."

"Fine. Have it your way. But I am telling them that you know what happened to him…That is, if you don't tell them first," She said, walking out of the room.

*****

"Guys," Faith said, walking back downstairs to where Fred and Gunn were.

"Faith? We thought you were going upstairs?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I was…Look, you guys should know something."

"What?" Gunn asked her.

"Umm, I was talking to Connor, and umm," She tried to force out the words she knew she wanted to say. But she remembered what he said about keeping a secret, "Never mind…" She said, walking back up the stairs. 

'He's got two days…' She thought to herself.

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter Two

AN/ Yea! People like my story! Well, here goes Chapter Two…Hope you guys like!

Chapter Two

"Did you tell them?" Connor asked Faith, walking into Faith's room.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, sounding confused that she didn't take the opportunity to turn him in.

"Because I said I wouldn't…And I won't…For now. I am going to give you a chance to turn yourself in," She stated.

"What makes you think I will do that?"

"Because the guilt will eat away at your insides until you can't stand it anymore. You will feel so bad that you want to kill yourself," She said, bitterly.

"I don't feel guilty…I know that monster deserved exactly what he got."

"Yeah…Uh-huh…I was there Connor…I did things you can't even imagine. Eventually you will realize that what you did was wrong…And you will regret it…You will do everything in your power to take it back…To pretend that it didn't happen. But you can't. All you will ever have is the guilt."

"Well, I don't know what you did, but I am not you…I am me."

"Yeah, but you are still a person."

"And he is a demon. And humans kill demons."

"Yeah, well, he was a good demon…And yes, they exist."

"He was NOT good!!! He killed my father!"

"He WAS you father!!!" She yelled.

"STOP SAYING THAT!!!! HE WAS **NOT **MY FATHER!!!!!" Connor yelled.

"You can't change it. He WAS your father. He IS your father…He always will be. You can't change that by killing him," She finished. Connor let out a little chuckle, "What?"

"Kill him? I didn't kill him? Death is too good for a monster like him…He is going to truly live forever," He finished. Faith had a true look of terror on her face. 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She remembered that look. He was taking joy in what he had done. She remembered having that look. She was truly scared. Not for herself, but for Connor and the people who loved him. The people who trusted him.

"You can't be serious!" She said, "What exactly did you do to him?"

"That doesn't matter now…What's done is done, right?" He asked her.

"No…If he is still alive then we can help him."

"Help that monster? Never."

"You are going to regret what you are doing, Connor…I can promise you that!"

"And how is that?"

"Because I was you a couple years ago…I thought I had gotten away with something…That it didn't matter. Well, it does matter! You can't play with people lives…" She told him.

"Well, that's okay…because he isn't a person…And he doesn't have a life…Not one to speak of anyway."

"Well, maybe I am wrong about you, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that I could help you. That you could be helped."

"Why would I even need help?" He asked her.

"Because you are heading down a dark path…I know…I went down that path myself. You need help, so that you don't become me."

"What is wrong with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing…Now…Well, yeah there is. I was bad before. I killed people. I was so bad…And now I can never be the same person…You can't go back. You have to do the right thing…I didn't do the right thing four years ago, and now, here I am, twenty years old, a convicted murderer, and all I need is for someone to tell me that it will be okay. I needed you dad…He was the one who believed in me…The one who knew that I had the power to change…The one who knew that I deserved the chance for redemption…And now, he is gone, and it is your fault…And you have the chance to do what I didn't have the chance to do…You can take it back…Before you go down that path." Faith had tears in her eyes, but she was determined not to let herself cry in front of Connor.

"But he is a monster…How can you need him? How can anyone need him? He is a vicious killer. A demon."

"He was, but he's not anymore…And so was I…"

"But you are human…"

"Wow, you have a lot to learn about this world, don't you?" She asked.

"Apparently, I do," He said, walking out of the room.

End Chapter Two 


	4. Chapter Three

AN/ Glad people are liking this…I wasn't too sure about how it would go over…Please continue to review!!!! I promise the romance is coming!

Chapter Three

Connor was lying in his bed, starring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get Faith's words out of his mind. He really couldn't believe that what he had done to Angel had affected someone so terribly.

He didn't like seeing her upset, but he also knew she was wrong. He didn't feel bad about what he had done. He knew what a horrible…Thing…his so called father was. And even though the girl didn't believe him, Angel had killed his father…Justine was there. She had seen it.

He didn't feel bad about what he had done…There was no reason to. Now he just had to convince himself of that.

*****

Faith was pacing back and forth in her room. She knew she had told Connor she wouldn't say anything, but she really hadn't known what he had done…She still didn't. All she knew was that Angel was still alive. And Connor knew where he was.

Besides she knew what happened when you lied. She had gotten Buffy to cover for once too. And all it had done was take her to a very dark place that she never wanted to go back to. 

She could see so much of herself in Connor. She knew she wasn't helping him by covering, but part of her also knew that was a lesson he had to learn on his own. If she turned him in, then he would just run, and become even more like the old her. And she didn't want to see anyone go down that path.

*****

"Faith! Connor! Gunn and I are gonna order a pizza! Do you guys want!?" Fred screamed up the stairs.

"Pizza sounds good," Faith said, walking down the stairs.

"I'm really not very hungry," Connor replied from his room.

"That's strange. He's always hungry." Fred stated calmly, "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing a strange look on Faith's face.

"Oh…No. I'm fine, its just…" She trailed off.

"You were looking forward to seeing Angel. I understand. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him," Faith noticed the smooth, comforting voice the young woman had. She knew what to say to make people feel better.

"I'm sure we will," She said, jetting her eyes toward the stairs.

*****

Connor had creeped out through the window when he was sure the other three were preoccupied with pizza. 

"What do you mean, you want to tell them!?" Justine asked him.

"They are sad…They loved Angel."

"Then they are just as bad as he is…Stephen! He KILLED your father! How can you tell them where he is…They will rescue him, and he will not be suffering! It will be like it was, and he will turn on them and kill again!" Justine tried to convince Connor that he wasn't thinking clearly.

"There is this ball in my stomach. I feel bad…Guilty."

"How can you feel bad? He killed your father, Stephen!" She repeated.

"He IS my father! And my name isn't Stephen…Its Connor." He finally said. After all that Faith had said, he finally realized that he couldn't change that. 

"What? Are you becoming one of them? You are using the name HE gave you…The name given to you by a monster. The name given to you by the man that killed your father! How could you betray him like that?" She asked him.

"I know that he killed my father…The man who raised me…But I am from him…He is part of me…And I can't change that."

"Who filled you head full of this CRAP!? Does someone know what happened?" She asked, suddenly realizing that Connor could not have come to these conclusions alone, "Did you tell someone?" He looked away form her. He knew what she would say if he told her about Faith.

"No."

"Yes…Who? Who in the hell did you tell?" She forced.

"No one…She doesn't know what happened…"

"But she knows something?" He looked away form her again. 

"No…Nothing…"

"If you tell them, do you think they will still want to speak to you? Do you think they will ever trust you again?" She asked.

"Maybe that's what I deserve…" He said walking out of the tiny hotel room.

End Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Four

AN/ Again, thanks for the reviews…I am glad you guys are liking it. Its winding down…Shouldn't be much longer now…Smoochies ARE coming up, I promise! This chapter is mostly trying to show how much Connor and Faith understand each other, and relate to each other…I hope you like!

Chapter Four

"Connor?" Fred said, knocking on his bedroom door, "Is something wrong?" She opened the door. She looked around the room. She ran down the stairs.

"Well, I'd better go see if I can drum up some Angel info." Gunn told Faith, walking toward the door.

"Charles!" Fred exclaimed, "Connor is gone!" She said.

"What?" He asked, "As in…"

"As in, gone…Missing, not upstairs. Faith, do you know where he went?"

"Why would I know?" She asked them. Of course, she didn't know where. But she had a good idea why…And a good mind to tell them.

"We have to find him! What if something happened?" Fred panicked.

"Fred…If anything had happened we would know…Whoever would have done anything, would have had to come in through the front door," He said, trying to comfort her.

"True…So do you think he went somewhere on his own? Maybe to try to find Angel?" She questioned.

"NO!" Faith said, a little too quickly, "I mean, would he really go alone and not tell you guys?" She asked. 'Nice recovery.' She thought to herself.

"Well, he isn't exactly the most rational boy in the world," Fred answered her.

"Yeah, but he didn't even know where to start."

"True…Charles, will you make some sweeps for him when you are out talking to our informants?" Fred asked Gunn.

"Yeah…Just call me if he turns up," He said holding up his cell phone.

*****

At just about that time, Connor was crawling back through the window. He was conflicted. He knew that Justine was right. That monster had killed Holtz…But Faith was also right. Angelus WAS his father…Whether he liked it or not.

And she seemed to really relate to him on a deeper level than anyone in this world had…He knew he could trust her. 

His thoughts were broken when he heard a tap on the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Faith?" He asked, "Sure."

"Fred!!! He's up here!" She called down the stairs, before opening the door to walk in, "So, where did you go?"

"They knew I was gone?" He asked.

"Yep…Where did you go?" She asked again.

"Out."

"Wow…Spoken like a true cocky-ass teenage boy," She said with a smile. But her smile quickly faded. She was confused. She he seemed so normal…But he wasn't. Just like her. He had done something terrible…"Look, I-" She finally began, but he cut her off.

"I am going to tell them." He said abruptly.

"What?" She said, looking up.

"You were right…I feel really bad. Cause you and Fred and Gunn, you guys love Angel…And he is my father. Whether I want him to be or not…I guess I have guilt…Like you said I would…So, I am going to tell them what I know."

"That's good…But what happened to 'He killed my father.'?" She asked.

"Holtz wasn't my father. Angel was. I realize that now…I grew up in a hell dimension because of Holtz…Not because of Angel."

"You really are doing the right thing, ya know?" She told.

"Am I?"

"Yes…"

"What if they hate me after I tell them?"

"That's a risk you are going to have to take…They may not like you very much after, but at least you will like yourself."

"Are you sure? Cause I feel like I should hate myself."

"And you will…For a while. But eventually you will realize that you can't change what happened, and that's just how life goes."

"Can it wait until morning?" He asked…He wasn't in a rush to get all of it over with. He knew what was going to happen…

"Whatever you want Connor," She said, turning to walk a way from him.

"And Faith?" She turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said, with a genuine smile.

"No problem."  


*****

The next morning Faith woke up early. She wasn't sure if she should stay. She figured this would be a personal thing. But at about eight there was a knock on her door.

"Who's there?"

"Its Connor. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah…Look, do you want me to go? Cause I can let you tell them alone…If it would help."

"Actually…That's what I wanted to tell you…I really wish you would stay…I could use someone who won't judge me."

"Sure."

*****

Fred and Gunn were downstairs. Connor and Faith walked down the stairs together. The two older people noticed the solemn looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I need to talk to you." Connor said to her and Gunn. He then looked to Faith. She smiled and nodded for him to go on.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I know where my father is."

End Chapter   



	6. Chpater Five

AN/ Okay, I didn't go deep into the saving Angel scene because I wasn't real sure how to write it…I hope you like it anyway…I tried to get to the romance-y parts this chapter…Oh, and it says the "F" word…So if that offends you…BEWARE!

Chapter Five

"YOU WHAT????" Fred asked. Connor had told the whole story. Gunn was silent, but Fred was voicing her rage, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!! How could you do that to you father?" She asked.

"I know…I'm sorry…I…"He trailed off.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I can take you. We will need a boat, though."

"How could you do this and then come back here like nothing happened? Did you hurt Cordelia, too? Where is she?"

"I don't know where Cordelia is."

"Well, we need to go find Angel…I'm sure he will deal with you."

"Yeah…I'm thinkin grounded for life? A BIG understatement," Gunn finally said.

"Do you guys want me to come? Or is this like a Angel Investigations thing?" Faith asked.

"Please come." Connor pleaded. She nodded in agreement.

*****

Connor led them to the bluff where they had met up with Angel. They had rented a boat, and now they were on their way to the spot…Even though they had no idea if he was actually going to be there or not…With currents and stuff, anything could have happened. 

They made sure they made sure they had all the equipment they needed to save him…Including a lot of blood. Hopefully the past couple weeks hadn't made him too weak.

Connor pointed out the spot where they had dumped Angel, and they prepared to get him out.

*****

About thirty minutes later they finally pulled the box out from the ocean. Connor watched in amazement as Fred and Gunn scrambled to get the pig's blood they had brought. Angel was weak…He seemed like he didn't know where he was…Which was probably the case.

"Angel…Its me…Fred. Are you okay?" Fred asked him.

"F-Fred…Cordelia…Where is she…She never showed up, and then C-Connor…" He trailed off, "Where's Connor?" He said, suddenly sounding angry, and a lot stronger.

"He's here, but Angel…Calm down. Someone wants to see you." Fred said, trying to comfort him.

"Cordelia?" He asked.

"Umm," She tried to figure out how to tell him that Cordelia had also disappeared, "She was unavailable."

"Angel?" Faith spoke up, "Hey."

"Faith? What are you doing here?"

"Reunion?" She questioned.

"Here Angel, drink this," Fred said, giving him a cup full of blood. He gulped it up as quick as possible. It was gone in a few seconds. Fred gave the cup to Gunn and told him to refill it.

Angel went to stand up, but Fred stopped him, "You need to rest."

*****

Connor had stayed in the background until they got back to the hotel. He knew his father wouldn't be ready to see him. He was going to go to his room after Fred and Gunn carried him up there, but Gunn stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…He isn't very happy with you," He warned. So Connor just walked to his own room to sleep for the night.

He went to lay down, but he saw that Faith was already sitting on the bed.

"So, did you talk to your dad?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me right now…" He replied.

"Any reason he SHOULD want to?" She asked.

"No."

"Connor, it WILL be okay…I know. It is for me. Once you get passed the apologies, and the grief and the regret…You dad will forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"No one is bigger on apologies than your dad…He believes in forgiveness and redemption and all that shit you no one else ever thinks twice before ignoring. He has done things that we can't even imagine…And he knows how terrible you feel inside when you realize that you fucked up…Because he did worse than any of us…He will forgive you. He has too," She explained to Connor.

"You know my father very well, don't you?" He asked, walking over, and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot in common with your father…And you." She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you really do…Does it really get easier? Does it feel better inside?" He asked her.

"Honestly?" He nodded, "No…It always feels bad, but you move on, because you have too…And, hey…At least you didn't actually kill anyone, right?"

"Well, no, but…"

"But you betrayed your father. I understand. But like I said, Angel is big on forgiveness."

"But…"

"Wow…For a sixteen year old boy you worry a lot…" She told him.

"Oh…How much should I worry?"

"Relax…I am kidding. You even worry about worrying!" She joked.

"Sorry…" He didn't know why, but he was starting to get nervous. He looked away form her. He didn't want her to see his nerves. His palms were sweaty. He was compelled to scoot closer to her.

"What's wrong? Connor?" She asked.

"Nothing…I just-" He cut himself off.

"What?" She asked, pulling his head back around.

"I…" Connor wasn't used to being around girls…In fact, he had only known one girl out of Angel's group, and she had died the night they met. He didn't know why he was so nervous around Faith. He was almost never nervous.

Faith still had her hand on his face. She got it. He was nervous. She was too. Connor was a good guy…He was Angel's son…And she was falling for him. She let herself go, and he did too.

They pushed into each other, for a soft, but passionate deep kiss. Faith let her lips part, and Connor slipped his tongue into her mouth. It lasted a full minute before Faith pulled back.

"Well, umm, I guess, um, goodnight!" She said, rushing out of the room. 

*****

'What was that about?' Faith thought to herself as she changed into her night clothes. 'I have NEVER been like this! I usually don't even LIKE guys…I don't think I have ever REALLY liked a guy…So I pick now, when its Angel's son!? That was a GOOD kiss, though! I mean, for someone who grew up in a hell dimension!'

She forced herself to stop thinking about the kiss…Even though it was a really good kiss. She needed sleep.

*****

Connor was really confused. He didn't know where any of that came from…He knew he liked it…He knew it felt good. But for some reason she had rushed out.

'Maybe she didn't like it…Maybe it was that tongue thing…I don't even know what that was!' He thought.

'I really need to stop thinking about all of this…Girls are not important right now…Of course, she doesn't seem like just any girl. But I really need to work things out with my father…'

He let his thoughts drift back and forth from Angel to Faith for the rest of the night…In between trying to sleep.

End Chapter Five


	7. Chapter Six

AN/ This one is fairly short…And I think, not counting the epilogue, it will be the last. I know, a lot of you are going to say that it is too easy with Angel and Connor stuff, but I figured the circumstances were different…Connor confessed, and it had only been a couple weeks rather than like four months! So, all that said! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter Six

Connor was nervous now. He was standing outside Angel's door. Fred and Gunn were nowhere to be seen. Faith was still asleep…There was no one around besides him and Angel. Which he knew was either really bad, or possibly good…It would give them time to talk.

"Dad?" He questioned, walking into the room.

"I'm your dad now?" Angel asked, very Angelus like.

"You always were…Look, I am sor-" Angel cut him off.

"Look, I know what you think I did, but I didn't touch Holtz…I talked to him…All that stuff about the letter, and the stuff he said-that was all true. You can choose to believe what you want, but I didn't hurt him. I don't do that anymore." Connor searched his fathers eyes for a sign of whether he was lying or not. 

"I believe you," he finally said.

"Why didn't you believe me before?"

"I don't know…Your eyes. They are so truthful…You seem very sincere."

"I am…You are my son. I love you. No matter what you do…And you did confess. What made you confess, anyway?"

"Faith…" He said softly, "She understood me. We have a lot in common."

"You do. You do with me to, ya know?" Angel said.

"I guess we do…I really am sorry…I just…I mean, if you didn't kill my father…My other father," He corrected himself, "then who did?"

"Connor…There are so many things in LA…it's a bad place. It could have been anyone…Anything. I am sorry…You didn't deserve any of the things that have happened to you."

"And you didn't either…You are good now…I realize that…Understand it."

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Faith." Connor answered.

"Wow, you have been spending a lot of time with Faith, haven't you?"

"Well, she has only been here for not even a week…But yeah. She is a nice girl…Like I said, she understands me."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah…I guess I do…I mean, I don't really understand the whole boy and girl thing that happens here…There weren't any girls in Quor-toth."

"You should tell her." Angel told him.

"What?"

"You should tell her you like her. If you don't do it while you still can, then it will be too late," He said, thinking about everything that had happened with Cordelia.

"Dad…"

"Yeah, Connor?"

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"Well, forgiveness is a big thing with me. Its why we are all here."

*****

Connor knocked on Faith's door. She was still laying in bed…Not sleeping, she couldn't sleep. She was just resting.

"Come in," She said. She already knew who it was.

"Hi Faith."

"Connor…Hi, look, about what happened last night…"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about."

"You go first." She said, softly.

He moved to sit next to her, where she was laying on the bed. She sat up, and looked at him. All the sudden he started to get that nervous feeling again.

"Well, I was talking to my father, and he said that I should tell you this…And now I don't really know how to say it…See, there aren't any girls where I am from, and well, I like you Faith…You are really nice, and-"

"Wow, that is the first and only time, I will ever be called nice," She said, laughing, "Look Connor, what happened…It was nice, but-"

"But what? We have a lot in common…And you really understand me…You know what I am feeling, and you really helped me realize what I was doing to myself, and everyone else."

"Wow, you are a really sweet guy Connor, but I have done so much, and I don't deserve-"

"Well, I think after all you have been talking about forgiveness and redemption, well, you deserve everything…You may have done terrible things before, but I don't know about that stuff. All I know is that now you are very nice. And I like you, a lot." he finished.

"Wow…I guess I like you too, Connor," She said with a smile. She put her hand on his cheek again, "You really are a great guy."

He pushed his face to hers, and they kissed deeply. For the first time Connor thought that he understood the world around him. It didn't seem so bad.

And for the first time in her life, Faith was actually happy with who and where she was. 

She felt like she had finally gotten her redemption…Connor.

End Chapter Six


	8. Epilogue

AN/ Well, here it is…The end…Yeah guys…Its over…I'm thinkin' sequel…What about you? Tell me what you think…

EPILOGUE

Connor and Faith broke apart before anything more could happen…She figured the whole no girls in Quor-toth thing meant he was pretty much clueless when it came to sex…Besides, they heard yelling downstairs, and both were curios to find out what it was about.

"What the HELL do you mean???? You don't know where SHE IS!!!???" Angel was angry. Faith and Connor figured the conversation was Cordelia centered.

"Well, we thought she was wherever you were, but…" Fred trailed off.

"CONNNNNNNNNOOOOORRRRR!!!!" Angel screamed.

"I'm right here dad."

"Did you touch Cordelia?" He demanded.

"No! I wouldn't have hurt her!" He told his father.

"Well, then were in the hell is she!??" He asked. As if it was meant to be, the hotel's door slammed open.

"Hey guys!! What's up?" Cordelia said, walking into the hotel. Angel rushed her with a big bear hug.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Long story…Wanna hear?" She asked.

END EPILOGUE…

Well, Pato, you asked for Cordy…Wes, I couldn't really help ya with! Maybe if there is a sequel…

You guys think? Maybe…We'll see. It depends on the reviews…Hint Hint!


End file.
